


Cup Notes

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, barista mark, mentions of jackson twice, uni student jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Mark scribbles short pick-me-up messages on Jinyoung’s cup of coffee every time he comes in looking stressed and tired or upset about something, and Jinyoung manages to smile every time because of the messages.





	Cup Notes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the last of my spam uwu

A soft chime at the door indicates a customer has entered, and Mark looks up expectantly at the sound, a gentle smile adorning his lips when the sight of a usual customer enters his line of vision. He watches as the boy walks up to him, feet dragging along the ground. “The usual?” Mark greets, and Jinyoung barely nods once, eyelids drooping slightly. He hands Mark the exact amount of loose change he has to spare and makes his way to his usual seat.

 

Once the coffee’s brewed and poured into the cup, Mark takes out the pen in his pocket and proceeds to scribble a few words of encouragement for the younger before he goes over to said boy, personally, to deliver the hot beverage.

 

_Cheer up, Jinyoungie! Hopefully this coffee helps re-energise you :D_

 

Jinyoung, as Mark has come to learn his name after a few weeks of their short exchanges, looks up at him with a tired smile. “Hyung, you really don’t have to bring the coffee over to me,” he says, softly, and Mark shakes his head, smiling lightly.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not like there’s many people around anyway.” He lingers for a bit as Jinyoung places the cup on the table, and it isn’t until Jinyoung looks up at him with a puzzled expression does he realise he’s probably starting to stare. Blushing slightly, he apologises with a smile before leaving the younger. Maybe they can make small talk next time.

 

He watches from the counter as Jinyoung reads the message from the cup, a grin making its way to his face when the younger turns around in his seat to shoot him a grateful smile.

 

_Cute._

 

—

 

The tradition continues on for months, with Jinyoung coming in and Mark serving him coffee, with pick-me-ups as an addition.

 

Then suddenly, it stops.

 

Jinyoung stops coming in.

 

At first, the former figures the latter is busy with his exams, remembering that he mentioned something about finals and all.

 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel expectant, perking up every time someone comes in and deflating slightly when he realises it isn’t Jinyoung. He misses the younger more than he wants to admit.

 

Days turns into a week, running into Christmas, and before he knows it, the Christmas holidays are coming to an end, it’s a new year and Jinyoung is still no where to be seen. By then, Mark has lost hope that the younger is going to come again, and work becomes mundane once again.

 

If anything, the person who needs a pick-me-up right now is _him._

 

—

 

It was a week after new years does Jinyoung show up again.

 

The chime at the door, indicating someone has come in, doesn’t elicit much reaction from Mark as he serves the next customer waiting in line, and then the next, then the next.

 

“What would you l—”

 

He cuts himself off as his eyes dilate slightly, heart stopping in his chest for a second. “J-Jinyoung?” he croaks out after regaining his senses, staring as the younger smiles fondly at him.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets, lightly. “It’s been a long time.”

 

_How is he so ethereal?_

 

“Yeah, it has,” Mark finally answers, a wave of relief washing over him. He’s not angry, he’s not upset, because he doesn’t have the rights to be because who was he to Jinyoung to feel that way about him disappearing for more than a month? Though he _is_ happy and glad to see the younger’s familiar crinkles by the eyes again, lips pulled back into a genuine smile that he had come to miss so much.

 

“I would like an Iced Americano, please,” Jinyoung says, and Mark continues to gawk at him, mind overlapping with thoughts. He snaps out of his reverie when he hears the younger’s soft laughter. “Is everything alright? Why are you staring at me like that?” he questions, laughter dying down, lips decorated with an amused smile .

 

There goes the blush.

 

“U-Um, yeah, sure, an Iced Americano coming right up,” Mark stutters, embarrassed, fumbling over the buttons on the cash register. He takes the money from the younger and gives him his change, watching as the younger walks over to his usual seat.

 

Once he’s done making Jinyoung’s drink and writing down something that’s not exactly a pick-me-up and more of a thought that he needed to express and let the younger know, he saunters up to the latter and places the cup down in front of him. “Enjoy,” he mumbles before trudging back to where he was stationed at for his shift. He watches from afar as Jinyoung reads the message on his cup, looking away when the younger turns around to glance at him.

 

He’s serving the customers in line, feeling highly distracted and mumbling a few too many apologies when he messes things up, pausing when Jinyoung stands in front of him once again, the cup of Iced Americano in his hands. “Is something the matter?” he questions, nervously. Did he manage to screw up the younger’s order? He hopes not. “Do you want another cup? I must have messed something up, I—”

 

“That’s not why,” Jinyoung says, shaking his head, handing the cup of coffee to the older. Mark blinks at him before taking the cup from his grasp, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

 

“But why…?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a few weeks already, as you can tell,” Jinyoung starts. “I had my finals, then I went overseas with my family which is why I couldn’t come here for the past few weeks. I only came back yesterday,” he explains, as if that answers why he has given the cup back to Mark, though it does answer the questions that were weighing Mark down _before_ he showed up again. “Anyway, enjoy the coffee, and I hope I get to hear your answer soon. I’ll be waiting there.”

 

He then goes back to his seat, and Mark doesn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts as the customer next in line scowls at him. He quickly places the cup of coffee to the side, making sure to drink it as soon as his shift finishes, which is not long to go.

 

After another half an hour of trying to focus on the job at hand without letting his mind wander back to what Jinyoung has said or his eyes wander over to where the younger was seated, waiting for him to finish up for some unknown reason, his shift is over.

 

“Guess your love interest is returning the affection, huh?” his co-worker, Jackson, giggles as he takes over the older’s place.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark questions with a frown, and Jackson doesn't answer, only gestures towards the cup of Iced Americano Jinyoung had given back to him. Befuddled, Mark takes the cup of abandoned coffee, words scribbled on the other side of the cup catching his attention. Lifting the cup slightly, he takes a look at the message scribbled upon it, eyes widening as he finishes reading what was penned on the other side of the cup.

 

_This is long overdue but would you like to go on a date with me? :)_

_p.s. I missed you, too </3_

_— Jinyoungie :D_

**Author's Note:**

> you can either twist this into a bit of an angsty ending or you can imagine them dating, getting married and telling their adopted kids about how they met lmao


End file.
